The design and fabrication of high-performance signaling mechanisms for digital integrated circuit devices has become a significant challenge. For example, with respect to high-performance memory integrated circuit devices (e.g., DDR memory), ensuring the reliability in the design and fabrication of high performance memory modules has become problematic for many OEMs. In the past, slower memory bus speeds allowed significant specification margins in the design and fabrication of a given memory module. However, modern memory integrated circuit designs require exacting control of critical timing specifications, and design parameters must be strictly maintained to keep the entire system in balance. A stable DDR memory module must provide reliability, speed, and proper timing to insure the overall system (e.g., CPU, bridge components, peripheral busses, etc.) operates at peak performance. Thus what is required is a solution that can ensure critical timing specifications remain within certain specified parameters.